


These Stories Don't Mean Anything (I Was Made For You)

by insatiablycurious



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you too. In this lifetime and the next."</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Stories Don't Mean Anything (I Was Made For You)

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user ginjointsintheworld, with love.

_i. stuck in the climb_

 

"Are you sure this thing is safe, Lieutenant?" Sergeant Laura Hollis asked, eyeing the airplane with obvious distrust.

"Perfectly, _Sergeant_." Lieutenant Danny Lawrence replied, quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend's use of her rank.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Danny. We're not going to crash are we?"

Danny smiled, reaching forward to straighten the lapels on Laura's uniform. Laura softened.

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely." Laura replied instantly.

"Then trust me. We'll be fine."

Danny winked at her and gestured for Laura to climb in the passenger's seat of the old Lysander airplane. Laura hesitated one last time before climbing inside and settling into the seat. Danny grinned and climbed into the pilot's seat. She started the engine and heard Laura squeal behind her.

"You're fine, sweetheart." Danny called over the sound of the engine. 

She felt Laura's hand slide through the gap in the cockpit and squeeze her shoulder. She smiled. Laura was always nervous about take-offs. The plane began to move forward and Laura's grip tightened. She gently eased the Lysander up to speed before calling out to Laura again:

"Get ready, we're going up!"

Laura groaned in response.

Danny worked the controls perfectly and the Lysander slowly left the ground and began to climb. Once she reached a decent cruising altitude, she leveled off. Laura's grip slackened. 

"Oh my god." Laura mumbled.

Danny laughed, turning so she could get a glimpse of Laura. She had her face pressed to the glass staring in childish wonder at the clouds rolling past. Danny felt Laura's hand on her shoulder soften so that she was merely resting it there, enjoying the connection.

"Having fun?" Danny asked.

Laura tore her face away from the outside view and looked over at Danny.

"Is it like this every time?" She asked.

"Yes." Danny replied.

Laura turned back to look outside again, marveling at the blueness of the sky and how, if she wanted to, she could reach out and run her hands through the clouds. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was like heaven.

"Now you understand." Danny said, softly.

"Your obsession with flying? Yeah, it's making sense now." Laura replied. Danny shook her head.

"No, not that. This? This that you're feeling right now is how I feel every time I look at you." She said.

Laura turned around and stared at her. Danny was smiling at her, eyes sparkling brighter than the sky outside. She gently lifted her hand from Danny's shoulder to her neck and then her jaw, tenderly rubbing her fingers against the skin.

"Danny Lawrence, you are such a charmer." 

"I mean it." Danny said, leaning into Laura's touch.

"I know you do." Laura replied, smiling broadly. "I love you."

"I love you too. In this lifetime and the next." Danny replied, grinning as she turned the Lysander back towards the airfield.

 

 

_ii. on the run_

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Danny asked, nervously peeking out of the curtains of the motel room.

"Do you trust me?" Laura replied, glancing up from cleaning her pistol. Danny turned back around and locked eyes with her.

"Always."

"Then trust me. This will work." Laura said, her voice softening at Danny's worried expression. 

Danny sighed and walked back over to the bed Laura was sitting against. She flopped down on the mattress causing their pile of fake IDs and passports to bounce slightly.

"You know me. I worry." Danny whispered, gathering up the IDs into a neat stack. Laura laughed lightly.

"I know, baby, and I know you like having a more well-thought out plan but..." Laura trailed off.

"...we don't have a choice. The target changed his location and we're stuck." Danny finished.

Laura finished cleaning her pistol and began reassembling it. Danny wrapped the rubber band back around the fake IDs and passports before tossing them onto their open suitcase on the other bed. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. They only had a few hours left before they would have to take off.

She heard the sound of Laura clicking her safety off and then back on again. The bed dipped beside of her and then Laura was on top of her, hands pressed against her chest and lips against hers.

"We'll be okay" Laura mumbled, kissing her gently.

"We'll always be okay. It's not the 'we' part I'm worried about." Danny mumbled back, returning Laura's kiss just as gently.

Laura leaned back, drumming her fingers against Danny's chest. The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Danny slid her hands up Laura's arms to gently grip at her elbows.

"You ever think of retiring?" Laura asked, quietly.

"All the time." Danny replied, squeezing Laura's elbows softly.

"What would you want to do if you weren't an assassin?" Laura asked, tilting her head to the side. Danny smiled.

"You know, I've kind of always wanted to be a pilot." Danny answered.

"Really?" Laura asked, nose crinkling cutely.

"Yeah." 

"Why?"

"I don't know. I have these dreams sometimes..." Danny trailed off, rubbing her fingers down Laura's forearms.

"I know what you mean." Laura admitted.

She shifted so that she was lying between Danny's legs, her head settling onto Danny's chest. Danny brought her arms around her and held her close.

"I love you." Laura whispered, closing her eyes and listening to Danny's heartbeat.

"I love you too, in this lifetime and the next." Danny whispered back, eyes fluttering closed.

She dreams of soaring through the clouds and a clear blue sky, and of Laura's smile.

 

 

_iii. for honor & for country_

 

She paced the library, their favorite spot, unable to keep still.

It had been over a month since she had received the news. Her father had come to her early in the morning and she had immediately known that something was wrong. The king rarely ever had time to speak with her before dinner time, as he was always busy. He had kneeled down next to her and told her that Danny's unit had been attacked. No survivors. She had shut herself in her room and cried for days.

But now.

Now she was restless.

She had this feeling in her heart, like she was being pulled in every direction.

She wanted to run, she wanted to leave the castle and never look back. And she wanted to, as silly as it sounded, fly. She wanted to fly more than anything. The sky called her name every time she set foot outside. 

She walked over to the huge window overlooking the grounds. The sky was a clear blue today, the clouds rolling past looked like pillows. 

Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Something called to her, pulled her in like the tide to the shore.

"Nice weather, yeah?" A voice called to her from behind. She spun around and nearly fainted.

Danny.

Her long red hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she had a large cut across her nose but other than that, she was fine. More importantly to Laura, she was alive.

Laura slowly made her way across the room to where Danny was standing, unable to speak.

"I wanted to write to you, to tell you I was okay but I couldn't-"

Laura stopped her, pressing a shaking hand to Danny's lips and feeling the warm breath beneath her fingertips. She slid her hand down from her mouth to her chest, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath Danny's uniform.

She felt everything at once. The sound of Danny's heartbeat crashing over her like waves as her legs crumpled beneath her and her tears flooded her cheeks. Danny's strong arms slid around her, pulling her in and guiding her gently against her body. 

"I thought you-" Laura choked out, gripping Danny's shoulders tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm here." Danny whispered against her head, holding her closer.

"You're here." Laura repeated, pulling back to look Danny in the eye.

"I told you I'd come back to you." Danny said, wiping the tears from Laura's face.

Laura smiled for the first time in weeks.

Danny thought it looked like the sun peeking through the clouds.

"I love you." Laura said, firmly.

"I love you too. In this lifetime and the next." Danny replied, solemnly. 

Looking into Danny's eyes, Laura felt like she was flying.

 

 

_iv. stitches_

 

"Rough night?" Laura asked, sliding a cup of coffee onto the table in front of her girlfriend's hunched over form.

"You are a goddess among mortals, Laura Hollis." Danny replied, taking the coffee immediately. 

" _Doctor_ Hollis." Laura corrected, teasingly. Danny grinned at her.

"My apologies, Doctor." She said.

Laura grinned at her and took the seat beside of her.

"Seriously, what happened? You look like you got hit by a transfer truck." She asked, reaching out to brush a few stray hairs away from Danny's face.

"Interns. My interns happened." Danny replied with a groan, leaning into Laura's touch.

Laura giggled. She continued running her fingers through Danny's hair.

"They aren't that bad, Danny." 

"Remember that appendectomy I had earlier?" Danny asked. Laura nodded. "Yeah, well, Jensen decided to fuck it up and almost killed the patient. Seriously. An appendectomy."

Laura slid her hand from Danny's hair down to her back.

"Oh my god, I heard the nurses talking about it but I didn't think it was yours." Laura exclaimed.

Danny groaned.

"The guy's fine right? Like, you said almost so..." Laura trailed off. Danny took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh yeah, he's peachy. He might sue though." She replied.

"Might?" Laura asked.

"I don't know for sure, I'm not allowed to talk to him." Danny answered.

"Not allowed...?" Laura questioned, tilting her head to the side. Danny winced.

"I kind of...maybe...told the chief that if Mr. Grady asked what happened I'd tell him. The truth. About Jensen's sheer stupidity." Danny admitted. Laura snorted.

"That's a definite lawsuit."

Danny made a non-committal noise and drained the last of her coffee.

"Oh, did you remember to get more waffle mix when you went to the store?" Danny asked. Laura laughed.

"Yes, Dannybear, I remembered your waffle mix. You know, for someone so obsessed with health food you sure do eat a lot of waffles." Laura replied, scratching the back of Danny's neck lightly.

"Whatever. They're my comfort food." Danny countered.

"If you say so." Laura said, grinning.

She caught sight of the clock and swore.

"Damn, I've got rounds. I'll meet you at the car after our shifts?" Laura asked, standing up quickly.

"Of course." Danny replied. "Hey, come here."

She gestured for Laura to lean down before grabbing at the front of her scrubs, pulling her down further and against her lips. The kiss was quick and gentle and Laura pulled away grinning.

"I love you." Laura called, heading for the door.

"I love you too. In this lifetime and the next." Danny replied.

"You always say that." Laura said, stopping in the doorway.

"I always mean it." Danny said.

Laura grinned and left the room. Danny dropped her head back down to the table to finish her nap.

This time she dreamed of gunfire and Laura's eyes.

 

 

_v. x & y_

 

Completely engrossed in her lesson plans for this week, Laura failed to hear the door to her classroom open and close. She nearly jumped out of her chair at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Finished yet?"

"Jesus! Danny! You scared the crap out of me!" Laura exclaimed, resorting the papers she had just messed up with her flailing.

"You didn't hear the door?" Danny asked, leaning against the edge of Laura's desk.

"No, I guess I was too focused." Laura replied, capping her pen and looking up at her wife. Danny just grinned at her.

"C'mon, I'm starving. Let's go home." Danny pleaded.

Laura pointed at her with her pen.

"Give me ten more minutes."

Danny rolled her eyes.

"Good grief, Mrs. Lawrence, how are you so behind?" She teased.

"Hey, I seem to remember a certain somebody hiding my lesson plan book last night and sweet talking their way into my bed." Laura teased back.

"Oh, it's _your_ bed now, is it?" Danny countered.

"It is, and you will not be sleeping in it tonight if you don't let me finish this." Laura threatened, meeting Danny's playful stare with one of her own.

Danny held up both hands in surrender and backed away, settling into one of the desks at the front of the room.

"Stop staring at me." Laura said.

"I'm not." Danny argued.

Laura looked up to find Danny staring right at her.

"What do you call what you're doing right now?"

"Admiring." Danny said. Laura laughed.

"Seriously, baby, please?"

Danny smiled softly and reached under the desk to pull out one of the textbooks. She flipped through it, eyebrows furrowing more and more at every page she turned. Several minutes later, Laura let out a triumphant noise and slammed her lesson plan book closed.

"Finished!" She exclaimed.

"How do you even teach this stuff?" Danny asked, gesturing at the Latin textbook.

"Danny, you teach Physics. Latin cannot be that incomprehensible to you." Laura said, flatly.

Danny closed the book and put it back under the desk. She rose from her seat and walked over to where Laura had begun to pack her things.

"Were you serious about me sleeping on the couch?" She asked. Laura smirked and swatted at her arm.

"No, you big baby."

"Thank god." Danny said, leaning down to kiss Laura lightly on the lips.

"I love you." Laura mumbled.

"I love you too. In this lifetime and the next." Danny replied, reaching for Laura's hand.

"Why do you always say that?" Laura asked as the two made their way out of the classroom, flipping off the lights.

"Because I always mean it." Danny replied, like always. Laura shook her head.

"So tell me about that dream about us you had last night?"

"Okay, so there was this castle, right?"

 

 

_vi. undercovers_

 

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Laura's worried voice sounded in Danny's earpiece.

"I'll be fine, baby, you just keep an eye out for intruders." Danny replied, focusing on picking the lock to the warehouse.

Laura sighed.

This undercover mission they'd signed up for was proving to be more stressful than they both originally pictured. Danny turned the lockpick just right and the door popped open.

"I'm in" She mumbled, swinging the door open slowly with her foot as her hands went for her gun.

"Please be careful." Laura begged.

"Keep watch." Danny replied, slowly making her way into the warehouse.

In the dim light she could make out a large stack of crates in the center of the floor.

"I've got something." She murmured. 

Down the street in the surveillance van, Laura tensed up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Crates." Danny replied, making her way over to them and leaning down. "I'm going to open one."

"Danny, I swear to go-"

"It's fine, Laura, just keep watching." Danny interrupted, using the butt of her gun to break open one of the crates.

The noise echoed throughout the empty warehouse and she winced. She peaked into the now open crate and found exactly what they were looking for.

Weapons.

Hundreds of them.

"Bingo." She whispered.

"Did you find the-"

Laura's question was cut off by the sound of shouting to her left. She spun around to find a group of men with bigger weapons than her pistol staring at her.

"You're not supposed to be in here." One of them called out.

"Dammit, Danny." Laura's voice sounded in her ear.

"Not my fault." Danny mumbled back.

"Drop the gun, Ginger." Another man called out, gesturing with his AK-47.

"Okay, okay, easy." Danny said, holding up her hands.

She heard a strange noise coming from her earpiece.

"The hell are you doing?" She said.

"What does it look like we're doing?" The first man asked.

"Not you, you idiot." She snapped.

"Who are you talking to?" The man on the end asked, taking a step forward.

"My wife." She said, shrugging.

Laura still hadn't said a word and the men exchanged baffled expressions.

"Baby, when I tell you to jump to your left." Laura's voice finally cut in.

"Is your wife dead, because you're about to join her if she is." One of the men said, raising his rifle.

Suddenly the sound of a revving engine cut through the warehouse.

"What the-" The second man started to ask.

"NOW!" Laura yelped and Danny dove to the side as the surveillance van crashed through the door of the warehouse.

"What is that?" The man asked, right before he and the others were struck by the side of the van skidding across the floor.

"My wife." Danny repeated, getting to her feet and glaring at the unconscious bodies of the four men.

"I told you to be careful!" Laura snapped as Danny slid into the passenger's seat.

"I know, I'm sorry." Danny replied, closing the door.

Laura didn't say anything, instead she turned the van around and drove out of the hole she had made. 

"Laura." Danny said, looking over at her wife, who still refused to make eye contact.

"Laura, please." She begged.

Suddenly, Laura pulled off to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. She spun around and grabbed Danny's face, kissing her roughly.

"I'm sorry." Danny mumbled.

"You scared me. All I heard was- I thought that-"

"I know."

Laura kissed her again, griping her face tightly.

"I love you." Laura whispered. Danny brushed the hair out of Laura's face.

"I love you too. In this lifetime and the next." She replied. Laura smiled.

Regaining her composure, Laura turned back to the steering wheel and pulled back onto the road.

"Have you ever thought about quitting and becoming a teacher?" Danny asked.

Laura laughed.

 

 

_vii. almost_

 

This wasn't right.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

They were never supposed to be apart. They were always supposed to find each other.

She stood in the empty dorm room, reading the letter over and over again.

_"I'm sorry."_

It wasn't fair.

She sat down on Laura's bare bed and tried to wrack her brain and figure out where she went wrong.

_"I had to leave."_

Was she too much? Was she not enough?

What did she do wrong?

_"I don't know if I'll ever see you again."_

Was the human heart beating in her chest really no match for the vampire? If she had been different, if she had been something special then maybe, maybe...

She closed her eyes.

_"I just wanted you to know."_

Everything was messed up.

Those dreams felt so real.

They were supposed to mean something.

_"I love you, Danny."_

Not enough.

It wasn't enough this time.

She wasn't enough this time.

_"I love you."_

"I love you too." She whispered to the empty room. "In this lifetime and the next."

That night there were no dreams.

 

 

_viii. per aspera ad astra_

 

She checks her bag one last time, just in case. 

It's more of a habit than an actual need. Years of her father's warnings etched into her mind like stone carvings. She picks it up and slings it over her shoulder, making her way outside to the small airstrip. 

The moonlight combined with the light of the runway gives everything an otherworldly glow, including the small two-passenger plane she's about to board.

The pilot walks around from the other side of the plane and the bag almost falls off of her shoulder.

She's gorgeous, long red hair flowing past her shoulders, pale skin practically glowing in the lights. She spots her and smiles.

"Hey there. Laura, right?" She asks.

"Hi. Yeah. You're Danny?" Laura replies, looking the taller girl over.

"I am. At your service." Danny says, bowing comically. Laura laughs.

She eyes the plane with obvious distrust.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" She asks.

"Perfectly." Danny replies, patting the side of the airplane.

"We're not going to crash are we?" Laura asks, still eyeing the plane.

"Trust me. We'll be just fine." Danny answers. 

She takes Laura's bag from off her shoulders and gestures for her to climb on board. Laura gingerly climbs up into the passenger's seat and buckles up. Danny slides Laura's bag into the cargo hold and then climbs into the pilot's seat. She starts the engine as Laura squeals beside of her.

"You're fine, sweetheart." Danny says, causing Laura to blush.

She guides the plane down the runway, gaining speed. Laura grips the armrests tightly.

"You ready? We're going up now!" Danny calls out over the noise.

She works the controls and slowly the plane begins to climb through the air. All of Laura's nerves seem to disappear at the sight of the stars rapidly approaching. She gasps. Soon, Danny levels off and straightens out their course. She turns to look at Laura, who has her face pressed to the window, staring out into the night sky with wonder.

"See? Perfectly fine." Danny says, softly. 

Laura turns back to look at her and when she catches Danny's bright blue eyes, something inside of her stirs. She feels her heart being pulled, like the tide to the shore and for a split second she swears she's been here before.

"I'm sorry..." Laura trails off, still staring.

"What is it?" Danny asks, quietly.

"It's just...I feel like I know you." Laura replies, feeling her cheeks turning pink. Danny smiles softly.

"I think I know exactly what you mean." 

"Is it always like this?" Laura asks.

"Flying? Yeah, it's always pretty great." Danny answers.

"No, not flying. Falling in love." Laura whispers.

"I think that maybe it's just us." Danny whispers back.

Later, miles above the ground and among the stars, Laura falls asleep against Danny's shoulder.

She dreams about the stars and Danny's smile.


End file.
